mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 5
|map year = 5 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y |null = |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |winner = |pre = 4 |nex = 6 }} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 5 will be the fifth edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Tirana, Albania, following Inis Neziri's win in the previous edition. 32 countries will participate. Austria, Jordan, Libya and Tunisia withdrew. Location The contest will take place in Albania, the winning country of the previous edition. Bidding phase On the 20 September 2018, a bidding phase was started in order to select the host city of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 5. Below are the 3 cities and their bids: Key: }} Host venue }} About the host city Tirana is the capital and most populous city of Albania. The city is also the capital of the surrounding county of Tirana, one of 12 constituent counties of the country. By air, it is 501 kilometres (311 miles) north of Athens, 613 kilometres (381 miles) southeast of Rome, 153 kilometres (95 miles) southwest of Skopje and 131 kilometres (81 miles) south of Podgorica. Tirana was founded as a city in 1614, but the region that today corresponds to the city territory has been continuously inhabited since the Bronze Age. As most of Albania, the area was populated by several Illyrian tribes, but had no importance within Illyria. Indeed, it was annexed by Rome and became an integral part of the Roman Empire following the Illyrian Wars. The heritage of that period is still evident and represented by the Mosaics of Tirana. Further later in the 5th and 6th century, a Paleo Christian basilica was built around this site. When the Roman Empire divided into east and west, its successor the Byzantine Empire took control and included the construction of the Petrelë Castle, under the reign of Justinian I. Until the 20th century, the city did not attain much significance, when the Congress of Lushnjë proclaimed it as the country's capital, after the country's declaration of independence in 1912. Tirana is located in the center of the country surrounded by mountains and hills, with Dajt on the east and a slight valley opening on the northwest, overlooking the Adriatic Sea in the distance. Due to its location within the Tirana plain and the close proximity to the Adriatic Sea, the city is influenced by a mediterranean seasonal climate. It is among the wettest and sunniest cities in Europe, with 2,544 hours of sun per year. Being a primate city, Tirana is considered the economic and cultural hub of Albania, due to its significant location and importance in finance, commerce, media, entertainment, arts, international trade, education, service, research and healthcare. All of the country's largest companies, media and scientific institutions have their headquarters in the city. Tirana is also the seat of power of the Government of Albania, the residences for work of the President and Prime Minister of Albania. Format Contest The contest will consist of 2 semi-finals and a final. Visual design The theme for the contest, "#WeAreTheMediterranean", was unveiled on the 22 September 2018 on the contest's Google+ Community. Presenters Inis Neziri and Lorela Sejdini were chosen to be the presenters of the contest on the 19 September 2018, just after Albania won the previous edition. Running order The running order for the semi-finals was made randomly and the reveal took place on the 10 October 2018 on the contest's Google+ Community. The Grand Final running order will also be made randomly, and it will be revealed after semi-final 2. Participating Countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Returning artists Elvana Gjata - represented Kosovo in the first edition. INNA - represented Romania in the third edition along with Dannic. Mona Haydar - represented Syria in the first and third editions. Opitz Barbi - represented Hungary in the fourth edition along with Herceg and Missh. Participants Semi-final 1 Albania, Greece, and Serbia will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Andorra, Egypt, and Portugal will also vote in this semi-final. Finalists Scoreboard Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Other countries - The Austrian broadcaster, ORF, gave no reasons as to why they did not participate. - Despite initially confirming participation, JRTV announced on the 25 September 2018 that they had made no decision regarding whether they would participate or not. Jordan was not on the final list of participants released by the MBU on the 28 September 2018. - Despite initially confirming participation, LNC announced on the 25 September 2018 that they had not decided whether they would be in Tirana or not. Libya was not on the final list of participants released by the MBU on the 28 September 2018. - The Tunisian broadcaster, RTTT, confirmed on the 28 September 2018 that they would not participate due to financial issues. Spokespersons The spokespersons announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: # - Ira Losco (Winner of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3 for Malta) # - Mihaela Fileva # - Nina Petković # - Lea Castel # - Barei (Host of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3, represented Spain at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # - Yasmine Hamdan (Represented Lebanon at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1) # - Sertab Erener # - Alvaro Soler # - Kaliopi # - Freddie # - Betta Lemme # - Luísa Sobral # - Valentina Monetta (Represented San Marino along with Joshua de Cadenex at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3) # - Zaho (Represented Algeria at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3 and 4) # - Mimoza # - Helena Paparizou (Winner of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1 for Greece, represented Cyprus at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # - Lea Sirk (Represented Slovenia at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # - Netta Barzilai # - Kat Graham # - Serena # - Maya Berović (Represented Bosnia and Herzegovina at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # - Safiya (Represented Syria at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # - Marco Mengoni # - Xenia Ghali (Represented Egypt at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # - Amy Macdonald (Represented Gibraltar at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # - Miljana Kulić # - Maria Elena Kyriakou # - Alma # - Thomas Muller # - Franka Batelić # - Faouzia # - Kejsi Tola (Runner-up in Kënge Shqiptarë, the Albanian national selection)